Drabbles of Klaine
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: First Fanfic. Klaine drabbles including all their friends. All happens after Kurt and Blaine get together. I do not own Glee or Klaine. Ryan Murphy does. I don't own any of the songs I use in my story either
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) this is my first story on Fanfiction. If you have an ideas on how i could make mine better please comment and tell me, i'd really like it :) **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were lying on the bed facing each other. Their fingers were laced together and they were looking into each others eyes. Blaine broke the eye contact when he brushed his lips against Kurt's. After a while they both knew that they had to get up. They had a lot of things to do even though it was the weekend. Kurt sighed not wanting to get up but he did anyway. "We need to go get the shopping done babe." Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Before the eyes could do any damage, Kurt got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.<p>

An hour later found Kurt and Blaine in the shops. Blaine was pushing the trolley while Kurt was getting what they needed off the shelves. Before they had left, Kurt had asked Burt, Carole and Finn if they had needed anything from the shops. Now here the two boyfriends were. Kurt had laced his fingers with Blaine's and they were walking down each aisle. Just then they heard both their names being called. They turned around and there was Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. Blaine grinned, having not seen his Dalton friends for a while. "Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" Blaine asked while they all hugged each other in greeting. "We went to Kurt's house to hang out but Burt told us you'd be here. So here we are." Jeff said with a huge grin on his face. Nick laughed at his boyfriends weirdness but nodded. "Yeah. We thought that we could all hang out like we did at Dalton except here in this shopping centre that we got lost in." Kurt laughed at that.

"Sorry guys. But of course we can hang out." Kurt started and then paused. "Where's Wes and David gone?"

Then they all heard a huge scream coming from the toys aisle. They all ran and laughed at what they saw. Wes and David had gotten Halloween masks and were each holding a light saber. "This isn't going to end well is it?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. Blaine shook his head and they both started to back away when Jeff and Nick both grabbed light sabers. Wes and Nick teamed up against David and Jeff and started having a battle in the middle of the aisle. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him away from the four idiots but it was too late. The four had turned to Klaine and started attacking them with light sabers.

Thirty minutes later, the four with light sabers had gone back to attacking each other and Kurt and Blaine had gone back to trying to get the shopping done. They were in the last aisle when they heard their names over the speaker. "Could Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson please come and pick their best friends up from the staff management area."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started laughing. "At least we know that our friends will never change." Blaine said as they made their way over.

"Yeah but if we have to be in charge then could we at least tell them not to do anything stupid in a place where they could get arrested?"

"Oh well. Jeff and Nick will never change and at least David convinced Wes not to bring his gavel."

As soon as they rounded the corner they saw Wes trying to tell the guard to let them go.. threatening him with his gavel. Kurt smirked at Blaine who had his mouth open in shock. "You were saying?"

"Excuse me but I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel. We're here to pick our four idiotic friends up." The guard looked at the two boys holding hands and smiled.

"Of course. Please make sure they don't do anything again and tell the one with the gavel to never bring it back here again." Kurt laughed as he took the gavel away from Wes.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he never does." Wes gave Kurt a open mouth expression while David, Nick and Jeff cracked up laughing.

In Kurt's navigator on the way back, Wes was trying to get his gavel from Blaine, Jeff had fallen asleep, his head on Nick's shoulder, David was trying to restrain Wes and Kurt and Blaine were holding hands in the front.

Burt and Carole looked up at the sound of the front door opening. "Hey boys. How was your day?" Burt asked as Kurt and Blaine came in, arms full of shopping. "Lets just say we are never taking Wes, David, Nick and Jeff to a place that has masks and light sabers. Oh and I'm not letting Wes have his gavel back." Kurt replied. Carole started laughing while Burt just gave them a funny look.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were lying on the bed, staring into each others eyes while their fingers were linked together. "I love you Blaine." Kurt smiled while Blaine placed a kiss onto Kurt's lips. "I love you too Kurt." They both lent in for a kiss and when they pulled back they smiled and started drifting into a peaceful sleep.<p> 


	2. Finn and Blaine

Blaine was on his way over to his boyfriends house. Kurt had called him asking if he wanted to come over for dinner and Blaine had accepted. He pulled up in Kurt's driveway and saw Kurt running out of the front door. As soon as Blaine was out of his car, Kurt was hugging him. "Thank god you came Blaine." Kurt breathed just as Blaine captured his lips with his own.

"I told you I would be here." Blaine reminded Kurt.

"I know. But after I told you that all of the New Directions would be here, you seemed kinda scared."

"Yeah. But its only because Finn seems like he doesn't want me there." Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry about him... he's only jealous that you have a greater voice."

Blaine let go of Kurt and together they walked up the driveway and into the Hummel- Hudson house. Instantly they were swarmed by the girls of New Directions. Brittany hugged Blaine. "Hey Kurt's dolphin." She smiles and Blaine smiles back to her. Quinn is next quietly saying hi and then backing away. Mercedes is next, pulling Blaine into a huge hug. Then it's Santana still warning Blaine about hurting Kurt. Tina's next and they share a short hug. Rachel is the last to hug Blaine and Blaine notices that Finn is giving him a strange look. Kurt grabs his hand before he can question Finn and realise that Kurt's taking him up to Kurt's bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Kurt shuts the door. "Sorry about that. Finn wanted to hold a party after he found out you were coming." Blaine sits on the bed, Kurt sliding onto his lap.

"He doesn't really like me. Does he?" Blaine hesitates before asking. Kurt looks at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips before answering.

"He does. It's just after the Jesse incident, Finn thinks you'll do what he did, minus the eggs." Blaine looked confused with the mention of eggs but decided not to ask.

"I would never do that. The reason I moved was to be with you and to stand up to the bullies. I wanted to be like you Kurt. I love the way how you have remained so strong after everything that's happened to you. I want to be like that. I love you Kurt and me moving was to be with you."

Kurt had tears in his eyes and not knowing what to say, he kissed Blaine. The soft sweet kiss turned out into a make out session and before they knew it Finn and Puck were up in the room with them. "Get some Hummel!" Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other, blushing. Kurt's hair was messy, Blaine had placed his fingers in it and accidently messed it up some where in the making out. Finn looked somewhere in the middle of furious and embarrassment.

"Why are you two up here anyway?" Kurt asked, still embarrassed. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, wanting to turn invisible.

"We just wanted to let you know, Dinner's ready." Blaine quickly jumped off the bed, pulling Kurt with him. They went down to the kitchen where everyone else was. Santana and Mercedes smiled at Kurt, knowing why his hair was messed up. Brittany started giggling with Tina while Rachel and Quinn didn't know what to do. Artie and Mike both gave Blaine thumbs up, which Blaine blushed at.

Half way through dinner, Rachel started talking about what songs they should do at sectionals when it happened. "Babe. I know how much you love Glee Club but I don't think you should talk about with a spy here." Finn suggested. Everyone except Kurt and Blaine looked confused.

"EXCUSE ME? Finn! What is your problem? Blaine is not a spy!" Blaine sunk down in his seat when everyone stared at him. "He transferred because he wanted to be with me. He wanted to face his fears as well! You don't know why he did it so please don't say he's a spy. He's not and his name is Blaine Anderson, NOT Jesse St. James! Come on Blaine, lets go." And with that, Blaine and Kurt walked back to Kurt's room.

"I'm sorry babe-" Blaine begun but Kurt cut him off with his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's Finn's fault not yours. If you want, we can go out for the rest of the night."

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I Love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Forever."

Out in the hallway, Finn was feeling terrible. He didn't know why Blaine had transferred and he felt Kurt was right. He needed to apologise to Blaine. He knocked on Kurt's door and heard the muffled "Come in." He entered and began his apology.

"Blaine. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that and I shouldn't of assumed that you were like Jesse." Blaine looks up at Finn and smiles. Kurt turns his head towards them both, still resting it on Blaine's shoulder. "It's alright Finn. I can understand why you'd be upset. But I promise you that I will look after Kurt and I will never hurt him." Finn smiles, seeing that it is the truth. He tells the two that everyone went home and they had the house to themselves. Finn was going to Rachel's for the night.

The next day Blaine woke up next to Kurt and smiles. He doesn't know how he got so lucky but he was glad he had Kurt. Kurt wakes up and Blaine kisses him. He knows that it'll be them battling people who hate them but at least it'll be them together.


	3. Water Fight at Dalton

Wes Leung and David Mackintosh were spying on their favourite couple, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. The couple were lying on Blaine's dorm bed, talking. They had gotten together the day before and they were as happy as a new couple could be. Wes looked through the binoculars he had brought with him and laughed. Blaine had Kurt's hat and was trying to put it on Kurt, who didn't want it on. David looked through and started laughing as well.

"Damn. All the months we wanted them together and now they're going to be so annoying."

"I agree. David. Why did we agree to do this in the first place?" David shrugged his shoulders and they were about to go back to spying, Nick and Jeff came running up behind them.

"Whatcha doing?" They yelled in union. Wes and David shushed them and turned back to spy on Kurt and Blaine, who were now standing in front of them.

"Why do you guys have binoculars and why are you kneeling on the floor in front of my bedroom window?" Blaine asked the two kneeling boys. Wes and David looked at each other, got up and ran in the direction of their room. Kurt looked to Nick and Jeff who shrugged.

"We just got here." Jeff explained. Blaine smiled and the four went into the room.

Wes and David were in their shared room trying to think of another plan to spy on 'Klaine' as they like to call the couple. They were about to go attack the couple with nerf guns when there was a knock on the door. Wes opened it to a wet Nick. "We were having a water fight and Jeff is getting Klaine and I'm getting you guys. So come on!" And with that the three ran down the stairs and outside where Kurt, Blaine and Jeff were waiting. Kurt was sitting on Blaine while Jeff snuck up on Nick and threw a water balloon on him. Nick screamed and chased after him trying to get him back.

Wes and David looked at each other and grinned. They walked causally up to Kurt and Blaine and threw a water balloon at each of them.

"MY CLOTHES!" Kurt yelled standing up and started hitting Wes. Blaine got the water balloon he was holding and chucked it at David. David grinned. "It's On!" He yelled chasing Blaine around the grounds.

Kurt had stopped bashing Wes up and was sitting back on the ground with a grumpy look on his face. Blaine sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt tried pulling away. Blaine was drenched. 

"Eww. Blaine you're all wet!" Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt closer. Kurt gives him a peck on the lips just as Nick pours a huge bucket of cold water over them. Both Kurt and Blaine scream.

Half an hour later found the six friends, dry and changed, sitting in one of the large common rooms at Dalton. Wes was telling them about how he got 'Bangy' his gavel. Kurt was falling asleep, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's slim body and kisses Kurt's head. David, who had heard this story a billion times before, had already fallen asleep and was spread out on the floor. Nick and Jeff had started making out. All together no one was listening to Wes.

Half way through his story, Wes realised no one was listening to him. He started saying random stuff until he realised that still no one was listening to him. Blaine was now stroking Kurt's hair while Kurt slept peacefully. David woke up with a start on the floor. He looked around and saw Wes giving him a funny look.

"What?" David asks, annoyed.

"You okay? You woke up with a start."

"I had a dream I walked into Klaine's room and saw them having... You know what? I'm not saying the rest." David shuddered. Blaine and Wes started laughing. Wes was laughing so hard, he fell off his seat and on top of David.

Blaine's laughter woke Kurt up. "What's so funny babe?"

"David had a funny dream and after he told Wes and I about it, Wes fell on top of him." Kurt saw the two boys and joined in on the laughter. Blaine kissed Kurt's head again and Kurt looked up at him. Kurt reaches up and presses his lips to Blaine's. Wes and David stare at each other and then groan. Seeing the two couples making out in front of them was kind of disturbing. The two boys got up and went to their room.

Kurt pulls away and looks at Blaine. Blaine stares back. Nick and Jeff quietly sneak away from the couple to their own room.

"I love you so much Kurt. Yesterday was a really magically day for me and I am happy that we are together." Blaine whispers so only Kurt could hear. They didn't know everyone had left.

"I love you too, Blaine. Yesterday was magical." Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's once more before they decide to go to their room.

"Night-" Blaine starts saying to an empty room. Kurt starts laughing seeing no ones there. Blaine looks at him and Kurt shrugs before Blaine takes his hand and leads him to their room.


	4. Happy Anniversary

**So I kinda realised that I don't really put Author notes in my stories. I just wanted to say Sorry for that and I will try to remember to. Also if you guys have any prompts please feel free to tell me and I will try to use it :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was never the one to wake up early on a Saturday morning. Yet here he was seven am and he was just finishing his moisturising routine. His boyfriend of five months, Blaine Anderson, was coming at seven thirty to pick him up. They were driving to Westerville and they were spending the weekend at Blaine's house. Blaine's parents were away for the week and Blaine had seen it as an opportunity to invite his amazing boyfriend over.<p>

Kurt heard Finn invite Blaine in and he bounced down the stairs. Kurt, instead of landing on his feet, he went flying into Blaine.

"Well, hello there. I didn't know you were that excited to see me." Blaine chuckles. Kurt playfully slaps him on the arm and presses a quick peck onto Blaine's lips. Finn coughs and walks out of the room. Kurt grabs his bags and they walk out to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes of talking about everything, Kurt put the radio on. 'You Got Me' by Colbie Caillat came on. Kurt started singing along looking at Blaine while singing the lyrics.<p>

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you<br>I like you._

I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me<br>You got me.

The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
>And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet<p>

Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.

I can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Living each day in this life - without you.<br>Without you

Blaine stops at a red light and smiles at Kurt. Blaine leans over and gives Kurt a quick peck just before the light turns green again.

"I can't imagine a day without you in my life now." Blaine admits and Kurt smiles lovingly at him.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine gets out and runs around to Kurt's side to open the door for him.<p>

"Why thank you dear." Kurt says as Blaine bows. They get to the front door just as another car pulls up. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David get out of said car and start running up the driveway. "Crap. All I wanted was one weekend with you alone." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt pulled him in for a kiss.

"Eww. Guys do you have to do that in front of us. We have feelings too, you know?" Nick says as the four boys reach their friends. Blaine gives him a glare and pulls Kurt in for another kiss.

"Well that's what you get for coming when you knew I was spending the weekend with Kurt!" Blaine responds while opening the door. Nick stuck his tongue out at Blaine. The rest of them laughed.

"We had nothing better to do so we thought we'd come and see what are favourite couple were up to." Wes told Kurt. Kurt laughed as he placed his bags down in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know. But you will have to tell Blaine that. He had the whole weekend planned." Wes looked guilty.

"Oops. Blaine is going to be mad when he finds out that Nick and Jeff are planning to stay the night." Kurt's smile vanished from his face and David had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Blaine comes back into the room just as Wes and David walk into the lounge room where Nick and Jeff had started playing the X-Box. Blaine took Kurt's hand and took him up to the bedroom.<p>

"Apparently they are staying over night. That's what Wes said." Kurt informed Blaine. The latter groaned and fell face first onto his bed. Kurt sat next to him and started stroking his hair. Blaine sighed and rolled over. Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine's temple. Blaine pulled Kurt down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

The sweet innocent kiss turned into a heated make out session. Kurt was on top of Blaine and Blaine had his hands in Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>Wes and David started wondering where the couple was. Jeff was versing Nick in a game of Halo and so far Nick was winning. Wes got up and started walking to Blaine's room, with David following him. "Hey you two, what are you OH MY GOD!" Wes yelled as he opened the door.<p>

Blaine was shirtless and Kurt's hair was all messed up. Jeff and Nick came up the stairs.

"What's going on? We heard yelling." The two boys said at the same time. Then they took one look at Blaine and Kurt and a look at Wes and David's horrified faces, and cracked up laughing.

"Wes, David! Don't you guys knock? Jeff, Nick, This ISN'T funny!" Blaine says as he pulls a blanket up over his body. Kurt had gone bright red and was failing at trying to do his hair. Jeff and Nick laughed even harder and Wes and David still had shock on their faces.

"Sorry man but if you expect to make out with Kurt while we're here then you didn't think it through properly." Jeff was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, clutching his side. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and groaned. They knew they had to kick their friends out if they wanted privacy but by the looks of it, the boys weren't going to leave anytime soon.

"Aren't you guys playing the X-Box? Can I please have sometime alone with my boyfriend? The reason I asked Kurt to stay this weekend was because it's our five month anniversary! I love you guys. Don't get me wrong, I do but sometimes you guys have the worst timing to plan a sleepover! You should ask me if you wanted to. I would agree but just please not this weekend." Blaine snaps at his friends. Now Kurt, Nick and Jeff were also looking shocked.

"We're sorry Blaine, Kurt. We'll leave. But next weekend we are having a sleepover." Wes told them. David, Nick and Jeff followed Wes out the door. Blaine and Kurt heard the car start five minuted later.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry-" Blaine starts to apology but Kurt cuts him off by kissing him.<p>

"Happy anniversary Babe. I Love you."

"Love you too Blaine."


	5. December 1st

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while but here is the new chapter.**

**I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the couch watching the Phantom Of The Opera movie on their normal Friday movie night. "Ramin Karimloo or Colm Wilkinson make much better Phantoms then Gerard Butler." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine who had managed to start stroking Kurt's hair without Kurt getting angry, mumbled an agreement. Kurt moved up so he was face to face with Blaine. Kurt started out by kissing Blaine softly until Blaine wanted to take it further. They started making out, Blaine added tongue and Kurt moaned.

Five minutes later they pulled away and settled down again. They both knew Burt would be home soon and they didn't want to be caught again. Music of The Night had just come on and Blaine started stroking Kurt's messy hair again. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine started singing,

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
>turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before ...<em>

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
>Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!<br>Let your soul  
>Take you where you long to be!<br>Only then can you belong to me ..."_

Kurt cut him off by kissing him again just as the door opened. Burt walked in just as Kurt placed his head onto Blaine's chest.

"Good evening boys. What musical has Kurt dragged you into watching tonight Blaine?" Kurt mumbled a hi dad while Blaine chuckled. "Phantom Of the Opera. It was actually both of our choices dad." Burt took one look at the Phantom and walked out of the room. Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head and smiled.

The next day Blaine woke up in a really uncomfortable position. The Phantom Of the Opera was playing again and Kurt was on top of him on the couch. Blaine was stuck. Burt had come down the night before, he had seen the two boys asleep and decided to let them be, placing a blanket over the top of them.

Kurt woke up in a really comfortable position and then realised why. He was lying on Blaine. "Good morning babe." Kurt mumbled while kissing Blaine. Blaine returned the kiss and when they pulled back and smiled.

"Good morning. How is my fave boy today?" Blaine asks Kurt just as Burt comes down. He smiles at the two boys and walks into the kitchen to make coffee. Kurt goes to get up but Blaine pulls him so he was on his lap. Kurt got the remote and turned off The Phantom. "You would make a great phantom Blaine. Listening to you singing Music of the Night was amazing." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder while Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't think I would but if it makes you happy I can sing to you a phantom song each night for you." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands.

Finn then walks down, yawning loudly. He takes in the sight of Blaine and Kurt and walks away. "He still doesn't like me does he."

"Nah it's because I yelled at him at the New Directions party thing when you came over." Blaine looks guilty until Kurt kisses his cheek. "It's not your fault. He needed to learn a lesson so don't you feel guilty." Blaine still looks guilty. Kurt just kisses him as Finn comes back into the room, sighs and goes back to his bedroom. "Carole's at work and I'm about to go. Finn's in his bedroom going to Puck's so please keep the house tidy and I will see you this afternoon. Love you Kurt." Burt yells as he walks out the door.

Finn leaves five minutes later. As it was the 1st of December, Kurt knew the best way to spend the day. He gets off Blaine's lap and goes to the cupboard under the stairs to get what he needs. He comes back into the lounge room holding giant boxes full of Christmas decorations. Blaine gets up to help his boyfriend with the heavy boxes. "What are we doing?" Blaine asks curiously. Kurt looks at him, pulling Christmas ornaments out of the first box. Then Blaine gets the idea. He goes behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him and helping Kurt pull the ornaments out of the box.

Blaine comes across a photo of Burt with a women and a child. Kurt looks at it and whispers "That's me and my mum." Blaine smiles and pulls Kurt closer to him.

"She's beautiful. I see where you get your good looks from." Blaine answers, trying to lighten the mood. "Won't Burt and Carole want to help with this?" He then asks, wondering why he was helping Kurt, not that he was complaining.

"They said that I could do it this year because they're both working and they know I like to decorticate. I normally plan how I'm going to do Christmas but I thought because it was our first Christmas as a couple, we could do it together. I want to take photos as well. To remember the day." Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head. Kurt snuggles even closer so he's sitting in Blaine's lap as they both continue staring at the photo.

An hour later, Kurt had Blaine placing ornaments on the Christmas tree while Kurt put up some indoor lights around the house. They had put Christmas carols on and they were both singing along. Baby, it's cold outside had come on earlier and the two boys looked at each other, Blaine mumbling something about him being really clueless.

They had done most of the decorating, needing just to put the star on top of the tree. They were saving that for Burt, as he normally puts it on each year. Kurt sighed quietly so Blaine wouldn't hear him. He was happy that Blaine was helping him but Kurt was also upset. He wants Blaine to meet Elizabeth. He wants his mum to be here and helping the two boys with the Christmas decorations.

Half an hour later, they were finished and were laying together on the couch. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I want you to meet my mum, as in us going to see her."

Blaine just looks at Kurt and nods.

"Hi mum. This is Blaine, my boyfriend." Blaine waved to the grave.

"hi Mrs Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt smiles at him and sits down in front of the grave. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and they both sit there for a while just talking to each other and to Elizabeth.

It was when Kurt started to yawn that Blaine realised that they needed to get home. "Cmon Kurt, if we don't go now, Burt will be worried." Kurt looked up at him and nodded. The two boys got up and while holding hands, they walked back to the car.

In the car ride Kurt fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, Blaine picked up Kurt and went to the Hudmel's door and rung the door bell. Burt answered. "Burt before you say anything we were visiting Elizabeth and Kurt fell asleep on the way home."

Burt chuckled. "I know kid. I'm not mad. You go place him on his bed and then I would like to talk to you for a sec." Blaine nodded and took his boyfriend up to his room. Blaine laid Kurt on the bed and kissed his hair. "Sweet dreams babe."

Back downstairs Blaine saw Burt in the living room.

"Blaine, I want to say thank you for everything you have done. Kurt used to be so depressed when he came home from school but lately he has been coming home happier and I know it's because of you. And I know for a fact that he hasn't even introduced the rest of his friends to Elizabeth so just know that he feels that he will be with you for a long time."

Blaine just nodded. "Burt, I love your son and I don't want him to get hurt. I want to marry him some day and I know we are only teens but I am telling the truth."

Burt smiles. "I'm telling you now, you have my permission to ask my son to marry you when you both are around 20 years old. I am proud of both of you. You both are amazing boys and you deserve each other." Blaine smiles. The two guys then settle on the couches to watch a football match that was on.

Half an hour later Blaine was leaving to go back to his own home when Burt tells him he can stay the night. "Just no funny business and you can sleep in Kurt's room." Blaine thanked him and went up the stairs to Kurt.

As he was climbing in next to Kurt, Kurt opened his eyes. "Blaine?"

"Shh baby, just go to sleep. I love you so much." Blaine whispers and places a kiss onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I wuv you too." Kurt mumbles before falling back to sleep.


End file.
